1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to brake monitoring systems, and more particularly to a brake monitoring system for a wheeled vehicle including at least one pair of arcuate brake shoes, including linings, circumscribed by an annular steel drum mounted on a rotatable wheel. The system is adapted to provide intelligence continuously indicative of brake adjustment, lining wear, and brake temperatures, whereby the condition of the brake lining continuously is monitored.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As readily can be appreciated by those concerned with safety in the maintenance and operation of automotive vehicles, brake failure resulting from worn and/or defective linings occurs all too frequently because of lack of awareness of brake adjustment, extent of wear and temperature of brake linings.
The prior art is, of course, replete with disclosures of monitoring systems provided for indicating the condition of brake linings and/or of brake adjustment. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,553,643. Such prior art disclosures, generally, describe contact indicators, for multi-wheel vehicles, which provide warning signals during periods in which electrical continuity is established between brake shoes and brake drums.
As can be appreciated by those familiar with the trucking industry, current safety regulations imposed by various governmental agencies tend to impede the use of systems having a capability for initiating combustion. Consequently, such regulations are particularly onerous where electrical contacts are likely to cause arcing in the vicinity of fuel vapors. Since arcing reasonably can be expected to occur, where an electrical continuity between a brake shoe and drum is repeatedly established and interrupted in the vicinity of the wheels of automotive vehicles, prior art devices and systems provided for monitoring brakes have not entirely satisfied existing needs.
Therefore, it is apparent that there currently exists a need for brake monitoring systems which are accurate, durable and safe to employ for providing intelligence indicative of brake adjustment, lining wear and operating temperatures.
It is a general purpose of the instant invention to provide a brake monitoring system which satisfactorily overcomes aforementioned difficulties and disadvantages.